Girl
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: "La nuit, quand elle était dans ses bras, il caressait ses cheveux roux et il se remémorait la flamme. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, n'importe quoi." UA, Sanji/Nami!


Yo, guys! Ceci est un SanjiNami, et, je n'en reviens toujours pas d'en avoir écrit un. Les Mugiwaras ne sont pas vraiment mes personnages de prédilection, mais, ça serait con de ne pas écrire sur eux simplement pour ça. Avoir fait un SanJab récemment m'a redonné envie de m'intéresser à Sanji, qui, à la base, fait partie de mes Mugis préférés, avec Usopp et Franky.

J'ai peur que ma Nami soit OOC, mais, ce texte est un UA, et, je tiens à rappeler qu'avant sa rencontre avec les Mugiwaras, Nami était une prédatrice sans foi ni loi, et l'a été jusqu'au dénouement de l'arc Arlong Park, d'ailleurs.

Bref. One Piece n'est pas à moi, je me suis également inspirée de la chanson "Girl" des Beatles que je vous conseille de mettre en fond sonore si vous ne savez pas trop quoi écouter. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas, une review, même très courte, ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

**Girl**

Sanji tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Les pieds sur la table, la chaise en équilibre, il regardait les ronds monter au plafond. Il soupira longuement, fatigué. Elle allait le rendre fou, c'était certain.

C'était le genre de fille qui hausse les épaules au moindre compliment, comme si c'était un dû, qui te fait sentir idiot devant tes amis. Le genre de fille sans-gène, sans complexes. Le genre de fille qui ne comprend pas pourquoi parfois tu ne la regardes pas, béat. Le genre de fille qui exige et qui promet.

C'était le genre de fille qui disparaît sans un mot, revient avec un joli sourire. Le genre de fille insaisissable, volage qui sait se faire adorer. Le genre de fille qui fait tourner les têtes et qui s'en amuse.

Il l'aimait, sans trop savoir l'expliquer. C'était plus fort que lui. Ou plutôt, elle était plus forte que lui. Il aurait fait _n'importe quoi_ pour elle, ça l'avait fait rire quand il le lui avait dit. Elle l'avait regardé avec cette manière condescendante comme devant un chiot trop affectueux, lui avait susurré de le prouver. « Mets ton doigt sur la flamme de la bougie, ne le retire que quand je te le dirais. Si tu m'aimes, fais le. ». Sanji l'avait considérée un moment, cherchant à déceler la plaisanterie dans ses yeux chocolats. Il n'y en avait pas, juste cette lueur de défi.

Il avait hésité à avancer l'index. Oui, il aurait fait _n'importe quoi_, il n'avait juste pas pensé faire face à pareil caprice. Remettant en place sa mèche, il avait obéi, fixant ses orbes bleus sur elle. Leur insistance dérangeante n'avait pas eu l'air de l'affecter. Elle se contentait de regarder, fascinée, le feu lécher ses phalanges.

« C'est bon, tu peux le retirer. ».Il ne l'intéressait déjà plus. Le blond s'en était tiré avec une simple cloque sur le bout de son doigt, qu'il avait soigneusement pansé. Souvent, lorsqu'il cuisinait, son regard s'attardait dessus, et il ne pensait plus à rien. Seulement à ce bout de chair brûlée.

La nuit, quand elle était dans ses bras, il caressait ses cheveux roux et il se remémorait la flamme. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, _n'importe quoi_. « Nami, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? ». Elle ne répondait pas, se serrait un peu plus fort contre lui, embrassait sa clavicule.

« Va embrasser cet homme là-bas. »

« Demande à la serveuse de ce café combien elle prend pour une pipe, puis traite la de traînée. »

« Dîne avec moi dans le restaurant le plus chic que tu connaisses, et laisse moi faire un esclandre et te gifler en public. »

« Mets ta main sur les fesses de cette nana, suis la jusque chez elle. Si elle court, cours aussi. »

« Cuisine moi le plus beau des repas, que je le jette sous tes yeux. »

« Regarde moi coucher avec mon ex, sans prononcer un mot. »

« **Si tu m'aimes, fais le.** »

Et il l'aimait, tellement. Il aurait fait _n'importe quoi_. Il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer vivre sans elle, elle était une drogue, son absence le ravageait, sa présence aussi. Corrosive, elle était. Il se laissait crucifier ses ailes, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sa douleur. Il lui donnait la main pour qu'elle ne la prenne pas, son cœur pour qu'elle le jette, sa vie pour qu'elle le méprise.

Peut être qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'on pouvait aimer sans en souffrir. Peut être qu'elle ignorait, qu'on puisse simplement être heureux sans en mourir. Il ne lui en voulait pas, posait sa tête contre ses seins, fermait les yeux.

Sanji écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier. Elle était en retard, comme d'habitude. Il se demandait comment son amour allait être éprouvé aujourd'hui. Si elle avait besoin de s'en assurer, alors il était de son devoir de la rassurer, peu importe quel principe il devrait renier. Quand elle apparut, maquillage parfait, talons affûtés, boucles d'oreilles clinquantes, il la trouva belle. Elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots, passa plusieurs fois la langue sur ses lèvres.

« –Quitte moi.

Sanji cligna des yeux.

–Si tu m'aimes, quitte moi. »

Nami ne bougeait pas. Chiens de faïences, ils se fixaient. Comme la première fois, le blond quêta une tentative d'humour. Comme la première fois, aucune trace. Seulement, il ne voyait plus cette flammèche dans ses prunelles, celle qui clamait « En es-tu capable ? ». Non rien, juste un océan couleur cacao.

« –Nami, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais sa voix brisée la laissait muette. Elle hocha alors lentement la tête, de haut en bas, presque honteuse.

Et Sanji la quitta. C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner.


End file.
